1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a response generation apparatus, a response generation method, and a response generation program capable of giving a response to a user.
2. Description of Related Art
A response generation apparatus including: voice recognition means for recognizing a voice of a user; structure analysis means for analyzing a structure of the voice recognized by the voice recognition means; and response output means for generating a response sentence in response to the voice of the user based on the voice structure analyzed by the structure analysis means and outputting the generated response sentence has been known (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-157081).